Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin panel structure formed using fiber reinforced plastic.
Related Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-216250) describes a vehicle cabin provided with a carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP) upper panel and a CFRP lower panel as a resin panel structure formed using a fiber reinforced plastic. A joining flange is formed to both an outer peripheral portion of the upper panel and an outer peripheral portion of the lower panel, and the cabin is configured by superimposing and joining the joining flanges to each other. A resin panel structure in which a core panel is placed between an upper panel and a lower panel is also known.
However, in a resin panel structure in which plural resin panels are joined, although increasing the number of layered resin panels enables an increase in strength, it becomes difficult to secure positioning precision during joining. When the upper panel, a core panel, and the lower panel are joined together using the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is difficult to precisely superimpose the joining flanges of the three resin panels, and there is a possibility of this leading to a reduction in the strength of the resin panel structure.